


Ответственность

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Коннер узнает, что в Корто Мальтезе замечен некто, похожий на Супербоя. Но это наверняка не он. Так что ему нужно выяснить, что происходит. И, конечно, он сталкивается со своим «отцом» Лексом Лютором…





	1. Коннер

Вопрос, который часто беспокоил Коннера: зачем ему ходить в школу? Новых знаний там дать не могли, особому взаимодействию с людьми научиться не удавалось, не считая того, что скоро могло стать заметно, как он не меняется, в то время как остальные ученики растут и взрослеют.

Но конкретно сейчас он готов был признать: школа не так уж бесполезна. Если бы он сегодня не пришел на занятия — не услышал бы новости о том, как Супербой разрушил чей-то особняк в Корто Мальтезе.

Видео об этом смотрели ребята, сидящие за соседним столом во время обеда, выкрутив звук на такую громкость, что и суперслух был не нужен.

— Ты же не думаешь, что это как-то связано с тобой? — спросила М’ганн, заметив, что Коннер смотрит в их сторону. — Просто очередное вирусное видео.

— Мэтча так и не нашли после разрушения «Кадмуса», — помотал головой Коннер. — А вдруг это он?

— Будь это что-то серьезное, то нас бы уже выдернули с занятий, — ответила М’ганн.

— Или Лига считает это своим делом. Или команда нам не доверяет. Опять.

— Ну привет, — М’ганн картинно закатила глаза. — Кон, все решено и все в прошлом. Давай жить настоящим!

Она сказала это слишком громко, и пара человек на нее оглянулись. М’ганн смутилась, натужно улыбнулась и вернулась к еде. Коннер не стал отвечать, они оба прекрасно знали, что, если в дело идут показная беззаботность и восклицания, М’ганн пытается в чем-то убедить всех вокруг и саму себя. И не верит ни единому слову.

Следующим уроком Коннера была биология, куда он пошел один, они с М’ганн почти не совпадали по расписанию. Общий предмет сегодня был только один, последний урок: испанский. Который обоим был совершенно бесполезен. Коннеру, потому что знание массы языков было в той базе знаний, что в него вписывали геноморфы, а М’ганн — потому что с телепатией она мгновенно понимала любого, с кем общалась.

Коннер уже представлял, как они будут сидеть на «галерке», телепатически обсуждать мистера Стивенсона, который читал испанский, и планировать, куда пойдут после занятий. Но прозвенел звонок, а М’ганн в кабинет так и не вошла.

— Эй, Джейсон, — Коннер наклонился к соседу, коротко стриженому парню, который сидел спереди, — вы же с Меган вместе ходите на химию? Что случилось?

— А вы типа поругались? — спросил Джейсон. — Это не мое дело, конечно…

Коннер медленно выдохнул. Он понятия не имел, откуда все в школе знали об их с М’ганн отношениях и, тем более, зачем им это знание нужно. Но ругаться сейчас с Джейсоном смысла не было.

— Не твое дело, — сказал он вместо этого. — Что произошло?

— Ой, чувак, у нее такая зеленая сыпь была. Аллергия на что-то, зуб даю... В медпункт пошла, а там, наверное, домой послали.

Мистер Стивенсон прокашлялся.

— Кент, Тиг, я вам не мешаю? — спросил он.

— Простите, мистер Стивенсон, — Коннер поднялся на ноги и взял свою сумку, а закончил фразу, уже стоя в дверях: — Мне нужно уйти.

Сейчас его меньше всего интересовало, что учитель может кому-то позвонить или снизить оценку. Школа и так казалась фарсом, а если М’ганн отравилась каким-то соединением прямо на уроке, то еще и очень опасным для них фарсом. Коннеру нужно было знать детали. И понять, не грозит ли опасность всей команде.

***

М’ганн, целая и невредимая, отыскалась на базе, где крутилась около компьютеров. Она еще не сменила свою «школьную» внешность и выглядела как вполне обычная человеческая девушка. Волк ходил рядом с ней, то и дело заглядывая в мониторы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Коннер, подбегая к М’ганн. — Нормально себя чувствуешь?

На вид она казалась… такой же, как всегда, но для марсиан внешность — не показатель. Она могла выглядеть буквально как угодно.

— Конечно, — ответила М’ганн и с недоумением на него посмотрела, — ты что, с занятий сбежал?

— Мне сказали, что у тебя была аллергия, — объяснил Коннер, — я решил, что если вдруг…

Он осекся и посмотрел на все еще удивленную М’ганн, начиная понимать, что произошло.

— Ты симулировала, да? Чтобы тебя отпустили?

— Я решила проверить информацию, — М’ганн смущенно улыбнулась, — выяснить, вдруг это действительно Мэтч, ты бы только пришел, а я уже все знаю. Не подумала, что ты сбежишь следом за мной. И что будешь волноваться. Привет, Меган. Ну ты и глупая.

Она собиралась привычно хлопнуть себя по лбу, но Коннер перехватил ее руку.

— Нет, ты решила сделать что-то ради меня, это не глупо.

М’ганн неловко пожала плечами и нахмурилась, посмотрев на свою руку. Кожа в тот же миг сменила цвет с розоватого на зеленый.

— Я кое-что отыскала, — сказала М’ганн, когда Коннер ее отпустил, и снова обернулась к экранам. — Точнее, отыскала, что ничего нет.

— То есть никакого Мэтча? — уточнил Коннер.

Он сейчас чувствовал нечто сложное. С одной стороны, хотелось услышать, что это были просто вирусные видео и ничего не произошло, а с другой… с другой – хотелось показать Лиге, что зря они не считаются с командой. Но была и совсем иная сторона. Это сторона хотела отыскать Мэтча любой ценой. Нестабильный или нет, он был таким же, как сам Коннер, а в глубине души он все еще надеялся достучаться до старшего «брата»… или хотя бы убедиться, что он никому не навредит.

— Скажем так, никакого видео на десять кварталов от места съемки, — ответила М’ганн, — даже такие нечеткие, как у парней из школы, удаляются из сети. И новых не появляется.

Перед ними развернулась интерактивная карта Кальберы, города в Корто Мальтезе. И на юго-западе этого города словно плавало облако без новостей. От прочих мест приходили сообщения, обновлялись сфотографированные места и люди. Но вот в той части… ничего.

М’ганн с Коннером переглянулись.

— Если новости не привлекут внимания Лиги, то никто и не придет, — сказал Коннер. — Кто-то специально глушит трансляцию.

— Похоже на то, — согласилась М’ганн, а потом, улыбнувшись снова, сказала: — Похоже, пора собираться и искать Мэтча? Свяжемся с командой?

Коннер покачал головой. Ему не хотелось поднимать всех по ложной тревоге. Робин тогда не оставит его в покое и еще год будет потешаться, да и Уолли тоже. Ну и остальные не слишком обрадуются, если помешать их планам. Вслух не скажут, но дергать друзей по пустякам Коннер не стремился.

— Мы не знаем, правы мы или просто в Кальбере сегодня тихо. Сначала нужно проверить… И, М’ганн, я хочу попросить тебя об одной важной вещи.

Она серьезно кивнула и ответила:

— Да, конечно, что угодно.

— М’ганн, не иди за мной, — Коннер взял ее за руки и заглянул в глаза, — Мэтч – моя ответственность и мое дело. Хорошо? Повтори, что поняла.

— Но Кон… Супербой…

— Пожалуйста.

Она вздохнула.

— Хорошо, как скажешь.

***

«Что ж, я прилетел сюда не зря», — думал Коннер, пробираясь в тот особняк, который упоминался в вирусном видео. Найти его в Кальбере оказалось несложно: нужно было только следовать за черными фургонами без маркировки.

Одно крыло особняка, больше похожего на замок, уцелело, а второе выглядело так, будто стены в нем попадали в случайном порядке… или кто-то их снес. Территорию оцепили, но явно никто не ожидал, что кто-то проберется со стороны океана. 

Коннер спрятал Суперцикл на пляже и сказал Волку не попадаться людям на глаза. Дальше было делом техники вскарабкаться по склону и стене особняка.

Конечно, стоило пробраться через незастекленное окно внутрь — Волк уже был там.

— Надеюсь, тебя не видели, — сказал Коннер. — Мы же не хотим попасть в вирусное видео?

Волк взглянул на него так, будто хотел насмешливо фыркнуть, и дернул ухом.

— Осмотримся и сразу на выход, — добавил Коннер, больше самому себе.

Фургоны и вооруженные люди снаружи намекали на то, что тут все-таки дело нечисто, но пока надо было выяснить, в чем именно. А потом дать знать кому нужно. То ли местным властям, то ли команде, то ли наставникам.

Комната, в которой Коннер оказался, была абсолютно пустой: только камень потолка, стен и пола, словно это на самом деле замок, а не особняк. Коридор, куда они с Волком вышли через массивную дверь, выглядел почти так же, только под потолком появились лампы.

Коннер прислушался: он мог различить шаги и голоса, говорили в основном на испанском (он усмехнулся, подумав о мистере Стивенсоне, с чьего урока сбежал). Обычные разговоры о том, что нужно оцепить территорию, не пускать гражданских, опасения, что достанется от начальства, ворчание о том, что не успеют домой или поужинать. Ничего конкретного. Ничего полезного.

Хотя кое-кто был ближе. Человек. И он был один.

Коннер переглянулся с Волком и направился в сторону неизвестного одиночки. За несколько поворотов коридора они натолкнулись на те самые снесенные словно ударом кулака стены и мигающие лампы под потолком. Казалось, что весь этот особняк, по сути, вереница переплетающихся ходов с бессистемно попадающимися дверями. И кто-то метался по нему так же бессистемно.

Миновав очередной поворот, Коннер увидел того, чью причастность подозревал с самого начала. Лекс Лютор стоял посреди коридора, выглядящий в дорогом костюме и начищенных туфлях совершенно неуместно на фоне каменных стен.

— Здравствуй, сын, — сказал Лекс, кривовато улыбаясь Коннеру. — Поражен, что ты нашел это место и догадался, как именно стоит его искать. Наверное, сыграли роль мои гены.

Волк зарычал, но не стал нападать.

— Мне помогли, — ответил Коннер, — это какая-то твоя очередная игра? Попытка выманить меня?

Не было похоже, что кто-то охраняет Лекса, но он уже успел понять: с этим человеком ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов. Например, в стенах могли быть спрятаны ловушки или он вообще сейчас говорил с голограммой, а звук дыхания, сердечный ритм и прочие физические проявления искусно моделирует техника.

— Если бы я хотел выманить тебя, то отыскал бы более очевидный способ, — ответил Лекс. — Например… позвонил.

— У тебя не получится мной манипулировать, — Коннер нахмурился. — Объясни, что ты тут делаешь и что пытаешься скрыть?

— Я, конечно, не обязан тебе отчитываться, — ответил Лекс, — но так и быть, отвечу, раз наши прошлые встречи были не особо удачными. Я владелец этого особняка и приехал узнать, что случилось с моей собственностью.

— «Неудачными»? — взвился Коннер. — Ты пытался запустить код, который сам же записал мне в голову, и использовать против друзей! Ты пытался оболванить всю Лигу!

— Насколько помню, твои «друзья» тоже могут вписать «коды» тебе в голову, — заметил Лекс. — Это очень интересно, но, может, поговорим в другое время, когда твоя девушка не будет наблюдать?

— Ты это о чем? — не понял Коннер.

Лампа под потолком мигнула, Волк опять заворчал, подошел к стене и поставил на нее передние лапы.

— М’ганн? — спросил Коннер, представляя, как глупо будет выглядеть, если это не она.

Но нет, стена пошла рябью, и из нее выступила М’ганн в костюме Мисс Марсианки. Волк фыркнул и ткнулся носом ей в солнечное сплетение.

— Я же просил не идти за мной, — сказал Коннер. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты выступил без поддержки! — М’ганн шагнула к нему. — Против неизвестной опасности! Что мне было еще делать?

— Не знаю, может, поверить в меня? Отнестись как к тому, кто может решить свои проблемы в одиночку?

М’ганн занесла руку, будто собиралась толкнуть его в грудь раскрытой ладонью, но передумала в последний момент.

— Мы с тобой вместе, значит, ты не должен решать проблемы в одиночку!

— То есть у меня не может быть своих интересов, раз мы пара? — вспылил Коннер, — так, что ли?

— Я этого не говорила!

— А мне кажется, что прозвучало именно так!

М’ганн набрала воздуха, собираясь что-то сказать, Коннер сжал руки в кулаки... но их обоих отвлек от спора Волк, он бросился между ними и оскалился, прижав уши.

— Мы не собираемся драться, — сказал ему Коннер. — Не волнуйся.

— Мне кажется… дело в том, что Лютор сбежал, — неуверенно произнесла М’ганн, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я, когда перемещалась сюда, видела тайные ходы. Наверное, он ушел через один из них. Можем догнать.

Она была права. Пока они отвлеклись на спор — Лекс пропал. А Коннер и не заметид.

— А смысл? — сказал он и коснулся ладонью шеи Волка, и тот заметно успокоился, перестав скалиться. — Он ничего не собирается объяснять, а задержать нам его не за что.

— И что? Возвращаемся? — спросила М’ганн. — Пока охрана этого места не появилась.

— Да, возвращаемся.

Коннер подумал, стоит ли добавить нечто вроде: «Мы еще не закончили», но решил, что получится совсем глупо. Ссориться с М’ганн не хотелось. Она пыталась помочь, пусть и не понимала, как с ней порой бывало, что переходит грань заботы и лезет в то, что Коннер хотел бы оставить только своим делом.

Но даже если в этом особняке-замке что-то и было, его успели вывезти. А связываться с охранниками, которые, как он слышал, уже шли в эту сторону, хотелось еще меньше, чем ссориться с М’ганн.

***

Прошло полмесяца с бессмысленного полета в Корто Мальтезе. Коннер не обсуждал случившегося с М’ганн, а из всей команды сказал только Калдуру.

— Решил поделиться, потому что… ну ты понимаешь. Вдруг это будет важно в будущем.

— Понимаю, — серьезно ответил тот, — но, на будущее, не действуй один. Особенно если компьютеры опять засекут слепую зону.

Коннер не просил его молчать или скрывать что-то от остальных… но понял, что Калдур никому ничего не сказал. Как и М’ганн.

«Возможно, он сообщил Робину, — думал Коннер, видя, как в ежевечернем отчете компьютеры базы выдают: "Не найдено зон с аномально малым числом информационного шума". Или кому-то еще, кто смог написать новый алгоритм. Или объяснять не понадобилось». В любом случае никто не задавал вопросов. Ни друзья, ни наставники. Можно было бы жить спокойно, но Коннера все так же грызло беспокойство насчет того, кто разгромил особняк Лекса Лютора в Кальдере.

Того, кто, судя по первому, не удаленному, видео, выглядел как Коннер.

Он раскопал один из чудом сохранившихся перезаливов и просматривал его снова и снова. Трудно было сказать наверняка, но тот, кто разносил замок, был темноволосым и с буквой «S» на груди. На паршивом по качеству видео не удавалось разглядеть: написана она на вещах или, как и в прошлый раз, выжжена на груди.

Или это был Мэтч… или, о чем не хотелось думать, кто-то создал нового клона.

Ответ Коннер получил в один из тех дней, которые казались заурядными и при этом были слишком уж удобными, чтобы заставить его снова действовать в одиночку. Вся команда занялась своими делами. Кто-то в Атлантиде, кто-то в Готэме, другие навещали родню. Даже Волк, и тот сопровождал Затанну в каком-то магическом путешествии в горах Тибета.

Именно в такой день Коннер и услышал сообщение от Лекса Лютора, переданное на частоте, которую могли слышать только криптонцы. Видимо, Супермен опять был на спутнике и не мог слышать.

Сообщение оказалось предельно простым: «Если тебе все еще хочется узнать о Мэтче, то прилетай по указанным координатам». И набор цифр… которые выдавали не затерянный в океане остров, как ожидал Коннер, а окраину Нью-Йорка.

Можно проигнорировать. Можно связаться с командой в тот самый момент… но Коннер решил, что достаточно будет оставить им сообщение на компьютере. И установил таймер тревоги на четыре часа. Он надеялся, что успеет вернуться и отключить его. А еще надеялся, что если это ловушка, то его смогут спасти.

— Прости, Аквалэд, — сказал Коннер в конце короткого видеопослания команде, на случай, если не вернется вовремя, — стоило тебя послушать и не идти в одиночку.

И после этого он с чистой совестью отправился узнавать, чего именно хочет от него Лекс.

***

Коннер ожидал ловушки. Или кучки суперзлодеев. Или того, что Лекс Лютор будет на месте в одиночестве, как в тот раз, когда он натравил его на Кадмус словами, что те продолжают испытания с клонами.

Но по указанным координатам Коннер обнаружил целый полевой лагерь: те самые черные фургоны без маркировки, неулыбчивые мужчины и женщины с оружием, снующие туда-сюда, и посреди этого — Лекс Лютор в сопровождении своей помощницы, которая на самом деле буквально была оружием. «Боевой робот с внешностью корпоративной секретарши», так, кажется, выразился в свое время Красная Стрела.

— Рад, что ты к нам присоединился, — сказал Лекс, делая знак охранникам его пропустить. — Отойдем? Нужно поговорить.

Коннер сложил руки на груди.

— Вокруг нас есть хоть один живой человек? — спросил он. — Или все — роботы, которым можно просто приказать?

Лекс покачал головой.

— Это была бы напрасная растрата ресурсов, — сказал он, — обучить людей все еще дешевле и проще. Хотя Мерси — это Мерси.

Охранники отошли в сторону, а робопомощница Лекса на удивление по-человечески слегка вздрогнула и обернулась к нему, заслышав собственное имя.

— Я был прав, это Мэтч? — спросил Коннер.

Он ожидал, что Лекс будет молчать или пытаться его обмануть, но тот сказал прямо:

— Да. Это он. И, предвосхищая твой вопрос, в Корто Мальтезе тоже был он. Мэтч вырвался из лаборатории, где его содержали. Ты сам помнишь, насколько он нестабилен, так что остальные события прекрасно можешь представить.

Коннер медленно кивнул. Он ожидал… ну хотя бы, что признания придется требовать дольше.

— Но сейчас мы не в Кальбере и даже не в Корто Мальтезе.

Лекс поморщился.

— Верно, к сожалению, меня подвели мои… коллеги. И теперь Мэтч затерялся в старых военных тоннелях под Нью-Йорком. Они проходят ниже городских коммуникаций и большей части метрополитена. Опять же представь последствия.

— А я тебе нужен как пушечное мясо? — уточнил Коннер. — Чтобы остановить результат твоих же экспериментов?

На это Лекс пожал плечами.

— Если максимально упростить — да. Я верю, что ты способен победить Мэтча с меньшими потерями и разрушениями, чем люди. Хотя тебе, конечно, понадобится небольшая помощь…

Коннер не удивился, когда Мерси передала Лексу знакомую плоскую коробку. И он сразу знал, что находится внутри.

— Я не буду использовать твои технологии, чтобы подавить человеческое ДНК. Только не снова.

Коннер помнил, какое ощущение у него появлялось, когда он использовал щиты. Дело было не в силах как таковых, а в чувстве, что он может сравниться с Суперменом. Быть его достойным. Доказать ему это.

После того Рождества, когда всю Лигу взяли под контроль и пришлось их спасать, стало… легче. Во всяком случае Супермен — Кларк — начал с ним общаться. Но Коннер все равно чувствовал отчуждение. Он не знал точно, дело в генах Лекса Лютора, в том, что Кларк просто не знал, что делать или говорить, или в том, что ему неуютно было видеть собственное лицо… Но он надеялся, что рано или поздно все между ними наладится.

— Если ты не используешь щит, то Мэтч тебя убьет, — просто сказал Лекс и, одернув пиджак, добавил: — значит, справимся без твоей помощи. Потому что сегодня у меня нет настроения видеть твою смерть. 

Коннер поймал его запястье, когда Лекс повернулся, собираясь уйти.

— Зачем ты это делаешь, Лютор? — спросил Коннер. — Я что, часть очередного твоего злобного плана?

Мерси мгновенно активировала пушку и направила ее на Коннера, но Лекс остановил ее, взмахнув свободой рукой.

— Ты мой сын, — сказал он, смерив Коннера взглядом. — Веришь или нет, но я не желаю тебе мучительной смерти. 

— Да, только того, чтобы я был твоей послушной марионеткой. Хорошенький отец.

— Хочешь сказать, что из Супермена получился лучший отец? — поинтересовался Лекс.

— Из любого получится отец лучше, чем из тебя! — Коннер вздрогнул от собственного голоса и от того, что стены тоннеля ощутимо завибрировали.

Лекс тоже напрягся, и в его взгляде промелькнул страх, который мгновенно сменился уже привычным усталым раздражением.

— Лучше отпусти меня, — сказал он, обращаясь к Коннеру. — Мерси слушается моих приказов, но если она посчитает, что ты причиняешь мне физический вред, то моя защита будет для нее важнее выполнения команд.

— Ладно, — буркнул Коннер, разжимая пальцы.

Лекс потер запястье, слегка морщась, Мерси опустила пушку, но не сдвинулась с места.

— Да, ты прав, тебя, как и Мэтча, создавали с конкретной целью, — сказал Лекс, — тебя не запрограммировали, как планировалось, только потому, что ты покинул Кадмус раньше срока…

— Сбежал, — поправил его Коннер.

Лекс пожал плечами.

— Сбежал, если тебе так больше нравится, — согласился он, — но с тех пор прошло достаточно времени, и ты показал, что как личность с независимым мышлением ты можешь достичь намного большего, чем ожидалось. И к тому же можешь мне не верить, но я заочно к тебе привязался.

Слышать такие слова было странно… но приятно. Тем более что причин врать об этом у Лекса сейчас не было. 

«Очевидных причин», — подумал Коннер и сказал:

— Ты прав, я тебе не верю.

Лекс опять пожал плечами.

— Поверь хотя бы в то, что ты единственный, не считая твоего второго отца, кто может обуздать Мэтча. Потому ты мне нужен, и я не хочу, чтобы ты бессмысленно умер под завалами.

— Вот это уже похоже на правду, — кивнул Коннер.

— Подумай еще вот о чем, — добавил Лекс, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, — почему ты не хочешь моей смерти?

Коннер выдохнул.

— Потому что герои не убивают, — сказал он, ощущая, как фальшиво звучат его слова.

Отвечать на них Лекс не стал.

— Возьми щит и помоги нам спасти Нью-Йорк, — произнес он вместо этого. — Или уходи к своей команде и, если у нас не получится, убеждай себя, что поступил правильно.

Коннер резко выдохнул. Даже он, все еще смутно понимающий особенности человеческого общения, видел ничем не прикрытую манипуляцию. Но он все равно должен был поступить правильно.

— Давай щит, — сказал Коннер.

***

«Над нами целый город, — подумал Коннер. — Город, в котором полно ничего не подозревающих людей. Лучше быть осторожнее».

Он дернулся в сторону от очередного удара Мэтча, а потом перехватил его на полпути к верхней части тоннеля.

Найти «брата» оказалось легко, точнее — тот сам его отыскал. И Коннер подумал: «А не в этом ли и был план Лекса?». Потому что сейчас во взгляде Мэтча было больше понимания и меньше дикой ярости. Или, по всяком случае, так казалось. Военные могли не так быстро его обнаружить, а вид Коннера заставлял его нападать.

Они взлетели и столкнулись под потолком, прежде чем врезаться в стену, а потом и выбили проржавевшую дверь, налетев на нее. Тесные тоннели плохо подходили для драки двух криптонцев, но выбирать не приходилось. Хотя сложнее всего было помешать Мэтчу использовать тепловое зрение и не использовать его самому. Так они бы разнесли это место в один момент.

К счастью, щит Лютора, который пульсировал на руке, помогал держать удар Мэтча.

И самому наносить ему равные по силе.

— Давай поговорим, — попытался сказать Коннер в очередной раз, когда Мэтч ударил ему в грудь. — Пожалуйста.

Никакой реакции.

Коннер оттолкнул его от себя, но Мэтч вывернулся и набросился снова. И та искра понимания, что чудилась, полностью исчезла из его взгляда. Коннер замахнулся, он не собирался бить сильно, но щит решил иначе. 

Уже ударяя, Коннер почувствовал, что ритм пульсации изменился, но остановить не успел. Он ударил по плечу Мэтча с такой силой, что оба повалились на пол. А Коннер еще и снес одну из стен, падая в облако пыли.

В глазах все помутнело, а в голове осталась только удивленная мысль: «Это конец?» И еще парочка о том, что, похоже, Лекс его обманул. Не в первый раз. И что-то вроде сожаления об оставленных друзьях… но это уже было слишком нечетко. Словно в тумане.

Без сознания Коннер пролежал недолго. Пошатываясь, он поднялся из кучи обломков, чтобы увидеть, как несколько человек Лекса в костюмах химзащиты грузят Мэтча на носилки.

— Эй, куда вы его увозите? — Коннер бросился к ним, схватил одного за плечо и ощутил под ладонью что-то слишком плотное, чтобы быть обычной человеческой плотью. Похоже, шутка про роботов была не настолько шуткой, как ему показалось.

— Дай им выполнять свою работу, — сказал Лекс, он обнаружился в нескольких шагах, в компании Мерси, конечно же. — Ты знаешь, что это необходимо.

Коннер собирался с ним поспорить, но покачнулся и вцепился в стену тоннеля, чтобы не упасть. Носилки утащили мимо него, и он никак не мог помешать, потому что едва держался прямо.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — спросил Коннер у подошедшего ближе Лекса.

— Почему ты думаешь, что твоя слабость как-то связана со мной?

Коннер потряс головой в надежде, что она перестанет так нещадно кружиться, и содрал с предплечья щит, эмблема на котором выцвела.

— Все мои слабости связаны с тобой, — пробормотал Коннер.

Смешок Лекса раздался уже ближе.

— Если ты задумал забрать и меня в свою лабораторию… — начал Коннер.

— Разве что ты сам решишь прийти, — ответил Лекс, — через пару минут тебе станет лучше, я просто перестраховался, зная, что ты не будешь в восторге и попытаешься помешать забрать твоего брата.

Мир перед глазами уже не плыл так яростно, и Коннер начинал подумывать, не броситься ли следом за носильщиками. Но пока сил все еще не хватало.

— Если ты подумаешь, — продолжил Лекс, — то поймешь, что никто другой не сможет удержать Мэтча. Только я.

От уверенности в его голосе хотелось рассмеяться. Или молча ударить по лицу. Не от ярости, а просто чтобы прекращал нести чушь.

— Паршиво ты его удерживаешь.

Лекс даже не стал спорить, вместо этого он достал из кармана небольшой белый прямоугольник, чуть больше обычной визитки по размеру.

— Пока я не ушел — кое-что для тебя.

— Что это? — спросил Коннер, рассматривая белый прямоугольник, который осторожно взял. — Очередная технологичная подачка, чтобы меня задобрить?

Лекс хмыкнул.

— Вроде того, — ответил он, — это пропуск. Обычно на них еще отпечатаны логотип, фотография, должность и уровень допуска, но твой я решил не заполнять на случай, если отыщут твои друзья. Чтобы тебе не пришлось объясняться с ними лишний раз.

— Пропуск? — повторил Коннер. — В каком смысле? Куда? В «ЛексКорп»?

Он ждал, что Лекс скажет что-нибудь резкое о его умственных способностях или вовсе начнет насмехаться, но тот очень серьёзно ответил:

— Да, в «ЛексКорп». В любой филиал или дочернюю компанию. Прикладываешь к сканеру на входе и можешь находиться на территории… Но советую сразу просить охрану сообщить мне, потому что, если забредешь куда-то не туда, пустой пропуск вызовет подозрения.

Коннер перевернул пропуск, пытаясь рассмотреть на нем хоть какой-то символ или отметку. В такие моменты очень не хватало рентгеновского зрения, чтобы проверить, нет ли в нем бомбы или жучка. Пусть он все равно планировал оставить его там, где ни одно, ни второе не причинит вреда… но хотелось бы знать наверняка.

— Но зачем он мне? — спросил Коннер. — Зачем мне возможность приходить в «ЛексКорп»?

— Чтобы ты всегда мог меня увидеть, — ответил Лекс. — Если тебе вдруг захочется поговорить или что-то узнать. Видишь ли, я деловой человек и провожу на работе намного больше времени, чем дома. Так что вероятность найти меня там значительно выше.

— И в страшном сне не могу представить, как иду с тобой говорить, — пробормотал Коннер.

Он немного кривил душой: может быть, не прямо сейчас, но мысль о беседе с Лексом уже не казалась ему... совсем невозможной. Или, по крайней мере, мысль о том, что у него в любом случае будет куда пойти, если случится то, что обсудить даже с М’ганн неловко.

— Приходить или нет — тебе решать, — сказал Лекс, — хочешь, сломай пропуск и выбрось в море.

— А ты не боишься, что я использую его в своих целях? — уточнил Коннер, помахивая пропуском. — Чтобы пробраться в секретную лабораторию или чтобы впустить к тебе членов Лиги Справедливости или моей команды?

— Если ты это сделаешь, то я буду точно видеть, что ты воистину мой сын, — пожал плечами Лекс, — если не сделаешь — видеть, что ты сын Супермена. Плюс я же говорил, охрана проверяет их и чисто визуально.

— Ясно, — ответил Коннер. — Значит, я все равно не могу с ним прийти так, чтобы тебе не сообщили.

— Ты правильно понял, — кивнул Лекс. — А теперь, если ты меня извинишь, дела ждут.

Он удачно подобрал момент, когда на Коннера опять накатила слабость, чтобы уйти.

***

Коннер успел вернуться до того, как сработал таймер.

— Все нормально? — спросила М’ганн тем вечером. — Ты… будто бы нервничаешь.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Коннер перед тем, как поцеловать ее в щеку. — Просто думаю о том, как сдам тест по английской литературе.

— С каких пор тебя интересует школа? — она поправила волосы и добавила: — Все еще думаешь о Мэтче, да?

— Да, — решил сказать часть правды Коннер. — Но я не стану искать его в ближайшее время.

— Это хорошо, — ответила она, улыбаясь.

Коннер улыбнулся в ответ.

Белоснежный пропуск он оставил в тайнике за пределами горы и даже острова. На тот случай, когда он ему понадобится.

И говорить о нем он не собирался никому из команды. Потому что Лекс Лютор, как и Мэтч, были его личным делом, которое не касалось никого другого.


	2. Лекс

Лекс не думал, что Коннер придёт к нему через пару недель.

Он вообще сомневался, что Коннер придёт к нему, а не выбросит пропуск в море.

Но нет, спустя семнадцать дней с возвращения Мэтча Коннер стоял в кабинете Лекса. На предложение сесть он помотал головой, но больше ничего, так и замер напротив стола, рассматривая сидящего за ним Лекса со странным выражением лица: и растерянным, и упрямым одновременно.

— Неожиданный визит, — заметил Лекс, когда эта сцена затянулась намного дольше нормального. — Не хочу показаться невежливым, но у меня много работы. Ты расскажешь, зачем пришел?

Коннер выдохнул и медленно ответил:

— Я не уверен, могу ли тебе доверять.

Лекс пожал плечами.

— Тогда решай, — сказал он, возвращаясь к документам. — Но, пожалуйста, или сядь, или отойди к стене. Мне сложно работать, когда надо мной нависают.

Коннер покачнулся на носках, коснулся спинки стула, но садиться не стал, как и отходить к стене.

— Я… мне не помешает помощь, — сказал Коннер. — Точнее… Моей команде.

Лекс поднял голову и посмотрел на него: Коннер выглядел ещё более растерянным.

— Продолжай, — кивнул Лекс, — чем кто-то вроде меня может помочь команде вроде твоей.

Коннер все-таки сел, и было видно, что он понятия не имеет, куда девать руки: сначала опустил на колени, потом сцепил, потом и вовсе сложил на груди.

— Мы столкнулись с токсином, — сказал Коннер, — по структуре он напоминает тот, с которым пару месяцев назад столкнулась Лига Справедливости. На контейнерах с которым была маркировка «ЛексКорп».

Лекс откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Напоминаю, что маркировка, о которой идёт речь, на самом деле не связана с моей компанией, — сказал он, глядя Коннеру в глаза, — хотя мы и ведём расследование, чтобы узнать, почему её использовали.

Коннер раздражённо мотнул головой.

— Речь не об этом, — сказал он, — мы просто не знаем, как нейтрализовать токсин. Со всеми технологиями — это займёт больше времени, чем у тебя. Ну, я так думаю. Ты поможешь нам?

Когда он задавал последний вопрос, его голос подрагивал. Лекс задумался: это могла быть ловушка, чтобы доказать его связь с прошлым токсином. Или у Юной Лиги на самом деле была проблема, а Коннер решил попросить его помощи. В конце концов, то, что «ЛексКорп» дали ответ раньше, чем специалисты Лиги, ни на что не укажет. Кроме профессионализма сотрудников.

— Надеюсь, ты не пронёс опасный для жизни токсин в мой кабинет? — спросил Лекс. — А если пронёс, то его нужно как можно быстрее отправить в лабораторию.

Удивления в выражении лица Коннера стало больше, а ещё там появилось некое подобие слабой улыбки, которую он торопливо стёр.

***

— Нам бы не помешала помощь и с лекарством для мета-людей, — сказал Коннер чуть позже, уже после того как результаты были получены, — на них токсин действует как-то… необычно.

У Лекса было желание сказать «нет», но он сам согласился. К тому же некоторые данные по метам ему бы тоже не помешали.

***

— Только не говори, что у вашей команды новые проблемы, — сказал Лекс, когда Коннер появился на пороге его кабинета в третий раз за последнее время.

Был поздний вечер и вторая бессонная ночь для Лекса: из-за чёртового джетлага он никак не мог войти в нормальный ритм. 

— Что? — спросил Коннер. — А… нет, у нас всё отлично. Я пришёл поблагодарить. Наверное. Кажется.

— Кажется «пришёл» или кажется «поблагодарить»? — уточнил Лекс, потирая виски. Он помнил, что сам дал Коннеру пропуск, но прямо сейчас смутная перспектива не менее смутной будущей помощи со стороны Супербоя не помогала ему избавиться от раздражения.

Коннер или не уловил сарказма в вопросе, или, наоборот, уловил его слишком хорошо, потому что спокойно и твёрдо ответил:

— Поблагодарить. Спасибо. Большое.

— Я бы сказал «не за что», но на изучение токсина ушли ресурсы «ЛексКорп», которые можно было использовать куда выгоднее, — ответил Лекс, — я бы сказал, что рад, но мне, на самом деле, всё равно, я бы сказал «обращайся», но не уверен, что этого хочу. Так что вежливо будет сказать «пожалуйста».

Коннер хмыкнул, но быстро сделал вид, что не делал ничего подобного.

— Будь тебе всё равно, ты бы не помогал, — сказал он.

— Ты заразился наивностью от Супермена, — проворчал Лекс. — Но спасибо тебе за благодарность. Вряд ли я дождусь её от кого-то другого из так называемых героев.

Пожалуй, не стоило отвечать с таким раздражением, но Коннер не выглядел обиженным, в его взгляде было даже… «Это же сочувствие, — понял Лекс с некоторым удивлением. — Он меня жалеет или что?»

— Надеюсь, у тебя получится отдохнуть, — сказал Коннер, — и спасибо еще раз.

***

— Дай угадаю: проблемы у команды? Или у твоего пса клещи, и я должен отвезти его в клинику?

Коннер открыл рот, закрыл его, привалился спиной к стене и сказал:

— Необязательно быть таким злым, знаешь.

Лекс выгнул бровь.

— Я злодей, мне положено, — сказал он.

Сегодня у него было на редкость хорошее настроение. Коннер как раз застал его на полдороги к лабораториям. В последнее время он зачастил в «ЛексКорп» и приходил далеко не всегда, когда команде была нужна помощь. А когда приходил из-за команды, это скорее выглядело как мучительный поиск оправдания, чем реальная проблема.

— Ты недавно предлагал новые щиты, — сказал Коннер, — которые должны подавлять человеческую ДНК.

— Насколько помню, ты был против, — ответил Лекс. — Передумал?

— Нет, — сказал Коннер, — но… я подумал, что могу… могу, ну не знаю, поучаствовать в паре твоих экспериментов. На добровольной основе.

Это был… неожиданно. В принципе Лекса поражало то, что Коннер стал ему не то чтобы доверять, но относиться более доверительно, чем раньше. Как будто сам пытался наладить общение. Лекс надеялся на это, но не слишком верил. Тем более что его намерения были ясны и, как он считал, вполне понятны даже Коннеру: лучше не враждовать с тем, кто может вовремя перехватить самое опасное твоё оружие и помешать ему обратиться против тебя. Мэтч всё ещё был проблемой, несмотря на то что сбои в его поведении удалось подкорректировать. Жаль, что он уже раскрыл себя, так что для первоначального плана заменить Супермена не годился. Что до Коннера — тот мог пригодиться для более сложных задач. И он должен был понимать, что интересы Лекса далеки от чистой заботы.

Оттого предложение принять участие в экспериментах и звучало довольно странно.

— Опасные слова, — ответил Лекс, — Супермен обязательно попытался бы тебя отговорить. Но я только спрошу: почему ты этого хочешь?

— Я хочу чуть лучше понять себя, — ответил Коннер и замялся, но потом продолжил: — Супермен старается объяснить мою природу. Но я подумал, что раз половина во мне от тебя…

Он пожал плечами, решив, что его мысль вполне ясна и незачем её продолжать.

— Рад, что ты признал наше родство, — сказал Лекс.

— Этого я ещё не признал, — быстро проговорил Коннер и добавил: — Просто ты — моя ответственность.

Было похоже, что он не собирался этого говорить и растерялся из-за того, что всё-таки сказал.

— Дам один совет, — коротко усмехнулся Лекс, — не бери на себя больше ответственности, чем готов нести.

***

У парня явно были какие-то проблемы.

За последнее время Лекс уже научился различать проблемы Коннера по степени важности. И чем серьёзнее было дело, тем дольше из него надо было выдавливать, зачем он вообще пришёл. В совсем критичных ситуациях Коннер вообще имел неприятную привычку молча проторчать пару часов в углу кабинета, а потом так же молча уйти.

«И зачем я с ним вожусь», — думал в таких случаях Лекс, потому что с каждым днём уверенность в том, что он когда-нибудь использует Коннера против Супермена, таяла. И начинало казаться, что он опасно близко к тому, чтобы на самом деле привязаться к парню.

То есть он был привязан к нему и раньше. Как к эксперименту, который пошёл не так, как планировалось, но бросать его было жалко. А теперь начало появляться что-то еще.

(Лекс подозревал, что он не совсем честен с собой, но пока не был готов анализировать, до какой именно степени)

Сегодняшняя проблема Коннера явно была серьезной, по крайней мере — лично для него, но никаких сообщений о вторжении инопланетян Лекс не получал, никто из знакомых диктаторов не планировал захвата власти, да и остальное сообщество сидело тихо вот уже не первый месяц.

Оставалось не так много вариантов.

— Дай угадаю, проблемы с девушкой, — предложил один из них Лекс.

По вспыхнувшему взгляду Коннера он понял, что угадал правильно.

— Я… не хочу это обсуждать, — сказал Коннер, отходя к окну, так, чтобы не смотреть на Лекса, — тем более с тобой.

«Именно потому ты пришёл ко мне», — устало подумал Лекс.

— Знаешь, у меня с женщинами больше опыта, чем у тебя, — сказал он, обращаясь к Коннеру.

— С трудом верится, — ответил тот.

— А вот это обидно, — сказал Лекс и, свернув отчёт, в который пытался вникнуть с того момента, как Коннер пришел в кабинет, продолжил: — Если ты не хочешь моих советов — просто уйди. Если хочешь — скажи, в чем дело.

Коннер вздохнул, и Лекс сомневался, что он что-то ответит, но тот заговорил:

— Мне кажется, что мы с М’ганн отдаляемся с каждым днём. Я цепляюсь за неё, а она просто… исчезает. Она сильно поменялась за последнее время, а я — нет.

«Ты тоже поменялся, — подумал Лекс, — например, стал общаться со мной».

— Вы друг у друга первая влюблённость, — сказал он вслух, — я не говорю, что это несерьёзно или что-то подобное. Но ты пока ещё не понял, что порой двое людей просто не подходят друг другу…

Коннер обернулся к нему, и Лекс поправил себя:

— Или пришельцев.

— А ты помнишь свою первую влюблённость? — неожиданно спросил Коннер.

— Вот это тебя точно не касается, — быстро ответил Лекс.

Коннер пожал плечами и опять отвернулся к окну.

— Ты не против, если я ещё немного побуду здесь? — спросил Коннер. — Я не буду мешать.

— Оставайся, — ответил Лекс, — всё равно выставить тебя силой будет сложно.

— Даже Мерси?

— Даже ей.


End file.
